


Chubby Bunnies

by kenjideath



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Feeding, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Thick Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marek makes Seth a special breakfast in bed for this thirtieth birthday. Then, they bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubby Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strykelass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/gifts).



> This is a very special gift for three people - Strykelass, who wanted belly rubs and wrote a much better birthday fic for today; praetorian-guard, who bemoaned the lack of intercrural sex in this fandom; and Seth, who turns thirty today and would definitely cry if he knew this existed. Here's the recipe for the Paleo bacon berry french toast, courtesy of paleo nick: http://www.paleonick.com/articles/Paleo-Bacon-Berry-French-Toast-with-Coconut-Cream
> 
> Please enjoy!

Marek pushed the door open with his foot, being careful not to tip the tray in his hands. He had prepared a frankly pretty awesome Paleo breakfast and he didn’t want to drop it. Marek padded quietly toward his sleeping boyfriend and sat down on the edge of the bed. He bent over and set the tray down on the floor, out of sight.

The arch of Seth’s back was inviting as always. Marek gave into temptation and traced the kanji with one finger. “Babe,” he called softly. “You wanna get up for breakfast?”

“Mmf?” Seth said. He rolled his head to the side and peeked at Marek under his curtain of dark hair.

The ball of fur nestled on Seth’s pillow started to stir as well. “Rrrh,” Pooh Bear grumbled.

Marek’s heart melted at the sight of his two boys all cuddled up. He brushed Seth’s hair away to get a better look at those gorgeous eyes. “Got a special breakfast for the birthday boy,” he said.

Seth squirmed onto his back and stretched luxuriously, arching his back and shoving down the sheets with his legs. Marek took full advantage of the opportunity to scope out that fine ass body. Seth had always been beautiful but over the course of his recovery he’d gotten – there was no other word for it – _thick_.

“You didn’t have to do that, babe,” Seth said. He rubbed the sleep out of his, looking a bit more alert.

Marek tore his eyes away from the softness of Seth’s stomach, not wanting to make him self-conscious. “I wanted to,” Marek said, and leaned in to take Seth’s mouth.

Seth relaxed into it immediately, going boneless and sweet under Marek’s hands. Marek sucked on his tongue while his hands wandered, ending up on Seth’s thighs – never exactly dainty, they now looked like they could crush a man’s skull with ease. Marek realized he couldn’t even get a proper grip on one, they were so thick around, and couldn’t stop himself from groaning into Seth’s mouth. Marek was dimly aware of Pooh Bear making irritated snuffling noises and hopping off the bed, doubtlessly trying to find a place to sleep without any annoying humans thrashing about.

When they finally pulled apart, Seth was flushed and his lips were wet. “Is the breakfast your dick?” he asked with undisguised hope.

Marek snorted. “No, you have that every day,” he said. “I made you something special.”

Marek leaned over the side of the bed and picked the plate off the tray. “No peeking!” he warned, hearing Seth squirming around to see past him. “Just lie back on the headboard and close your eyes.”

Seth grumbled, but when Marek turned around he was in position. Marek swallowed thickly at the sight. Seth was more exposed now than ever, the sheets crumpled at the foot of the bed. Seth’s pecs were swole enough to fill a training bra. His stomach had a pronounced roundness that made Marek’s cock jerk in his thin pajama pants. Seth had made his return but hadn’t needed to go shirtless yet, so there was a trail of dark hair leading the way to his dick, lying soft against his thigh. Seth’s cock had looked out of proportion on his body for years, but his new mass made it look even cuter, more delicate. Seth was stretching again, showing off those arms that were so large now that Marek wanted to take a _bite_ out of them.

Marek tucked himself against Seth’s side and balanced the plate on his lap. “You can open up now,” he said.

Seth’s eyes opened and immediately widened. “Holy shit,” he said. Marek didn’t disagree; the Paleo bacon berry French toast was a hell of a sight. He’d managed to construct quite a precarious tower, all decked out with whipped cream and berries and more sweetness than one man could stand. “Thank you, babe,” Seth said. “This looks fucking awesome.”

Marek gave him a peck on the cheek. “There is one condition,” he said.

“Oh yeah?” Seth asked, flashing a mischievous smile.

“You have to finish the whole thing,” Marek told him.

Seth didn’t look impressed. “Seriously?” he said. “I can’t see that being a problem.”

Marek picked the top piece of toast off the stack, careful not to drop any of the berries. “Good,” he said. “Open up for me.”

Seth opened his mouth obediently and took the first, huge bite. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned. “Fuck, that’s good shit,” he said. Seth tipped his head back, showing off his big neck. Marek reached down to adjust his increasingly interested cock, giving it more room to grow.

Then he put a guiding hand on the back of Seth’s neck and brought him in for another bite.

\---

Halfway through the stack, Seth started to have trouble.

“Oof,” he grunted, after finishing a slice. “That toast's a lot heavier than it looks.”

Marek tried to pretend that his half-hard cock wasn’t quivering in anticipation. “Probably the coconut cream,” he said, and pressed another bite into Seth’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Seth panted on the next slice. His mouth was ringed with whipped cream and red juice from the strawberries. Seth rested a hand on his stomach, and Marek leaned forward to lick his mouth clean. By the time they finished making out, Seth was looking dazed again and accepted another bite without complaint. He didn’t even seem to notice that Marek had curled a hand over his own, cradling his increasingly full stomach.

By the last slice, Seth was whimpering a little and Marek had curled up almost behind him. “I don’t, uh,” Seth let out a little burp, “don’t think I can finish, man.”

Marek nosed against his neck. “I think you can,” he murmured. “I think that you can do anything.”

Seth groaned and, with seemingly herculean effort, took a huge bite out of the French toast Marek was still holding out for him. “There’s my good boy,” Marek crooned in his ear. He let the hand resting on Seth’s tummy start rubbing wide circles. “Always such a good boy. Just one bite left, babe, I know you can do it.”

Seth was breathing hard through his mouth. His pupils were blown. Marek thought that if he licked him, he’d be able to taste sugar in the sweat of his skin.

“So good,” Marek purred as he pressed the last morsel into Seth’s mouth. “You’re so good, I love you so much. You’re the fucking best, babe.” Seth sagged against the headboard, chest heaving, giving Marek plenty of space to lean down and lick a stripe over his nipple. Seth jerked and Marek whispered, “S’okay, I got you babe,” making sure that his breath tickled Seth’ sensitive nipple.

Seth’s breathing got desperate and shuddery as Marek took the nipple into his mouth, laying the pressure on lightly with his teeth. Marek brought up his other hand to paw at Seth’s other pec, giving the full tit a nice little squeeze.

Marek felt one of Seth’s hands come up to cup his neck and pinched his thigh in response. He pulled back, letting the nipple, now swollen and red, pop out of his mouth, and kissed a trail down Seth’s body to his stuffed full stomach.

“Did I feed you up good, baby?” Marek asked. Seth only whimpered in response. He pressed a kiss to the skin above Seth’s belly button, struggling to ignore his own thumping cock. Marek rubbed Seth’s stomach in slow circles. Seth’s cock had perked up at some point. It was lying fat and flushed against his belly, looking like a delectable little treat.

“Oh, oh,” Seth gasped, as Marek kissed and licked his way down to his eager prick. “Oh, Marek, please –” and then Seth cut himself off with a groan when Marek swallowed him down.

Marek sucked Seth off with an unhurried pace, swallowing him down deep and easy. His hand never left Seth’s belly, rubbing gentle circles, relishing the lack of definition and the twitches and jumps of Seth’s muscles, hiding safely under a layer of fat for once. It didn’t take Seth long to come and Marek swallowed around him. He rubbed the muscles in thigh of Seth’s bad leg as he came down, trying to make sure that Seth didn’t cramp up.

“That good, babe?” Marek asked. If he hadn’t already known the answer, the dopey smile on Seth’s face would have been enough.

“Mm,” Seth sighed. “Yeah. Best birthday breakfast ever.” Seth opened his eyes. “Wanna fuck me?” he offered.

Marek considered it. He did like fucking Seth post-orgasm, when his body was almost totally limp and so oversensitive that every touch made him beg, but that seemed like too much effort for such a lazy morning. “Nah,” Marek said. “I thought I’d get better acquainted with these babies.” Marek clapped his hands on Seth’s thighs, making Seth blush and look away.

“Don’t start with that again,” Seth grumbled, while Marek moved to kneel between his legs. Seth stayed pliant, though, and let Marek move his legs into position, pressing them tightly together at Marek’s urging and hooking his heels over Marek’s shoulder. He even reached out blindly to grab the lube from the bedside table and tossed it to over.

Marek picked the lube up and dumped it over Seth’s thighs, enjoying the way it made the soft flesh shiny and inviting. “Start what?” Marek asked, teasingly. “Telling you how much I like your great big thunder thighs?”

Seth groaned, in embarrassment this time, and covered his face with his hands. It made Marek chuckle; he knew that Seth liked compliments in any form.

Marek gripped the base of his dick and moved into position, pressing the head of his cock between Seth thighs. Now he couldn’t help but groan; there was barely any space between Seth’s thighs and the resulting pressure of Marek’s dick was glorious. The passage was so soft these days, the cushioning of Seth’s body heavenly, but the hardness of muscle was still there to make each thrust a tight squeeze. Marek shifted his position, put a hand on the bed for more leverage, and fucked the space between Seth’s thighs with sure, strong strokes.

The glide was perfect, the lube more than doing its job of making Seth wet and easy. This position had an added benefit, one that Marek had been obscenely excited to discover a few months into Seth’s recovery. The apex of each thrust let the head of Marek’s cock just nudge the low curve of Seth’s belly, making Marek’s groin clench and leaving wet spots behind.

The sight of it – his precum left behind, marking Seth up for him – always made Marek thrust harder, bend Seth back more, showing off his flexibility. Marek turned his head and bit Seth’s calf as he came, just hard enough to draw a wail out of Seth and Marek painted him with his come.

Marek made sure to arrange Seth carefully on the bed once they were done, laying his legs down without twisting them into any weird positions and petting Seth all over, falling over himself to show Seth how proud he was, how much he appreciated everything Seth gave him. Marek didn’t waste any time curling up beside Seth again, touching him anyplace he could reach.

Seth rolled over onto his chest and closed his eyes. “Going down for a nap already?” Marek asked. He couldn’t exactly blame him; Marek had taken care to load him down with food and wear him out, after all.”

“Wake me up when it’s time for lunch,” Seth mumbled. His breathing was already slowing into sleep.

Marek tried to be a good pillow and not laugh. One of his hands crept around Seth’s body to settle on his belly. Marek trailed his fingers through the puddle of come there. He cupped the ample flesh, then started rubbing it again, rubbing his own come into Seth’s skin.

Marek leaned back against the headboard, cradling Seth close and giving him belly rubs, marking the larger man indelibly as his. Half his body would probably be numb by the time that Seth woke up, but he wasn’t about to move. Soon enough, he’d have to drag himself out of bed to heat up the butternut squash lasagna. And then there would be dinner to think of.

Marek closed his eyes, content to doze for now, still absent-mindedly stroking Seth’s belly. Seth kept talking about getting serious about his conditioning again, but until then, Marek was going to see if he couldn’t get Seth a little bigger.


End file.
